Current methods of automotive assembly include assembling a kit with automotive parts. However, there are some automotive parts such as bolts and fasteners required for the kit that are generally not included in the assembly of the kit but, rather, are picked up and installed individually by an assembler or an assembly line robot after the kit is assembled. This is an inefficient and time consuming process due, at least in part, to incorrect bolts, misplaced parts and incorrectly placed bolts.